Paper Mario: Star Hero
Paper Mario: Star Hero is the 5th game in the Paper Mario series. It was made by MysterE Games and published by Nintendo. It is an RPG like most past installments. It will still feature the partner system, and it follows Mario and his new friend, Sorex, on a quest to stop a race of beings called The Galastars from collecting the legend gems, which will awaken The Guardian, a being that will grant anyone one wish. It will have 10 chapters, and will feature many cameos from previous installments of the series. It will also include inteludes from Peach, Bowser, and Luigi. Nintendo Eshop Description Mario is back in his newest Paper adventure! One day, when doing his normal duties, accidentally opens a portal to an other universe! Joined by his new friend, Sorex, Mario must stop an evil race of beings from another dimenson, but what else is new? Join Mario on the most paperistic adventure ever! Traverse new worlds with new partners, and new abilities to stop the greatest invasion of all time! Characters For a more detailed list, see Paper Mario: Star Hero/ Characters Partners Legend Gems Intro The game opens with a story book opening. Ahem today, I will tell you of the beginning of time, and the ultimate battle of good and evil ''... ''It began at the beginning of time. A powerful race of beings called the Gaurdians created the universe. They were all powerful. Nothing could hurt them. For awhile, they were lonely, so they created mortals. They were weak and unitelligent. So they created Spectral Beasts to protect them. One betrayed his masters and sealed his brethren inside gems, and sent them down into the mortal universe, so that nothing could stop it's anarky. As a punishment, the gaurdians sealed him into another dimension, but not before the treacherous beast destroyed his masters. Only one remained, and this one sealed himself into a coma, hoping one day that a noble hero would awaken him, bringing forth a golden age of light... Now, not far away, one day, nine pieces of the Mushroom World were lifted up into space. It was said to be a gift from the gods. So, every one hundred years, Rosalina and her Lumas would come and take everyone to the biggest piece, Moontown, so they could enjoy this magical place. Everyone would celebrate, and dress up like the spectral beasts to celebrate. On this day is when our story begins. Prologue: The Festival of Moontown It starts at Mario's house. He gets a letter from Parraky, and its from Peach. It says Dear Mario, The celebration of Moontown is today. Rosalina will be here in a couple of hours. Maybe we could go together. Don't miss out! From Peach The scene flashes to Bowser's Castle. Bowser is fresturated because he can never beat Mario. He plans to use his new weapon, the Hexrex, to blast Mario and the citizens of the Mushroom world into oblivion, so that he and Princess Peach could be together for all eternity. All of a sudden, Mario bursts into the castle! Bowser says he's tired of Mario foiling his plans, and that Peach will be his! TUTORIAL BOSS BATTLE.Bowser has 10 hp in this battle. None of his attacks can actually hurt Mario. After the battle, Bowser grabs the Hexrex and prepares to oblitorate the Mushroom kingdom, when Mario jumps on him. The Hexrex fires at the sky, and a jewel falls out of it. Bowser is even angrier. Then a portal opens. Bizarre monsters emerge from the portal. Then the biggest and most terrifying emerges. He says: I am Slate, the grand overlord of the Galastars, and I have returned from worlds beyond your comprehension to purge this world with my dragon fire!. '' The one called Slate then orders his beasts to destroy Bowser's Castle, and the beasts obey. The koopa troop flees, and Mario is left to fight these beasts on his own. Mario is at Slate's mercy, when a small jewel falls from the portal. Then, a small dragon emerges from the jewel, and starts helping Mario defeat the Galastars. He says that his name is Sorex, and that he was once the leader of the spectral guardians that defended the universe. A big monster then steps forward, and a mini-boss fight ensues. Sorex explains the basics of battling, and afterwords, Slate orders the Galastars to head toward Moontown, where everyone is celebrating. Mario doesn't know how he's going to get up there, but Sorex demonstrates one of his powers, to fold up into a paper plane! Mario jumps on, and they fly to Moontown! When they get there, they see Toads in monster costumes and Lumas running everywhere. Slate is at the Lighthouse. Mario takes out his hammer, and prepares to charge Slate, but Slate grabs Princess Peach from the ensuing chaos. He says to Mario that he has what he needs, but before he could get away, Sorex bites him, and Slate falls to the ground. Slate says he's had enough. MINI-BOSS BATTLE. Slate has 20 hp in this battle. Once beaten, he warns Mario that the Spectral Jewels were scattered by Bowser's Hexrex, and soon, an invasion will come, and his '''Master' will be freed. He then flies off, taking Peach with him. The other Galastars follow their master, and Moontown is left in disaster. Professor E. Gadd comes, and says that Slate appeared to have a large purple jewel. Sorex believes that this is the Singularity Jewel, a jewel that contains the evil spectral beast. Then, more islands appear, and E. Gadd syas that large energy signals are coming from them, and thus, it must be the Legend Jewels. Sorex explains the legend to Mario. E. Gadd says that repairs will begin immediately, and they should go to the first isle, Evermore Swamp. So, Mario and Sorex go off to the isle. A new adventure has begun. Chapter 1: The Beast of Evermore Swamp To go to Everomore Swamp, the two heroes must head North of Moontown to the Obsidian path. They will find such enemies as Goombas, Paragoombas, and a new enemy, the Galastar Chump. Sorex comically comments on these little guys, saying that They must be the only ones unimportant enough to be stuck stalking a few Goombas or jabbing a few heroes. When they are almost there, they find three Chumps with a small but powerful bomb. They see the bros, and summon their boss, or what at least qualifies as a boss among these chumps, Salty. Might...be...uh....hero.. guys! he says. He pulls out a crude stick-figure drawing, and concludes that they are the ones that the boss man told them to blow up. Then, Salty jumps down and the other three chumps charge into battle! MINI-BOSS BATTLE!!! Salty's HP is 20 while the chumps have 5HP. After Salty's humiliating defeat, he vows the vengeance thingy... and runs off. The Chumps set off the bomb, and run off a cliff, something that Sorex decides is Brutal. The bomb blows up the heroes path, and blows them away. JUST KIDDING!!! They are stunned that they were so gosh darn close!!! Sorex begins to panic, saying that Mario must have encountered this sort of thing before. Mario begins to think, and then snaps his fingers, because he's got an idea. Sorex translates. So we must find some way to get some sort of piece of paper....hmmm Sorex ponders this, and realizes that he can fold into a paper plane, and fly them across! He does so, and Mario jumps on, and they fly across. Now that they're at the Evermore Swamp, they begin to walk into it, unaware that a great beast awaited them.... BEGIN CHAPTER 1 The two heroes go into the swamp, and find some giant lily pads that lead further into the swamp. But, they are to far out for Mario to jump, and Sorex is exhausted from the flight, plus the fact that the water is toxic. Their path is blocked... again! Sorex begins to sniff the air, and says he smells Crucial supplies. Probably from Moontown. Smells like spring boots. Sorex says that they must head west, and find these supplies. The enemies from here to the destination are Galastar Chumps and Gala-toads, as well as Piranha Plants, and Hyper Goombas. After heading west for awhile, they find a box with the boot symbol on it. Mario must find a way to break this box. Suddenly, three weird looking Goombas appear from nowhere. One has a bandana, skull tattoos, and an eye patch. The second one is a Choomba. The third is an extremely fat goomba that looks depressed. The bandana one introduces the group. Why hello there. In case you haven't noticed, this is OUR swamp. he snickers. The Choomba behind me is my half-brother, Tracker. That waist of flesh over there is Goomblob, my other brother. I am the sinister, the powerful, the devishly handsome, and the leader; Billy. Together, we are the McDeath Brothers! Sorex laughs at this, and Billy takes offense. So smart are we? I see you need these boots. He takes out a hammer, smashes the box, and grabs the boots! If your so smart, then come and get em! He and his brothers run off, (Goomblob waddles.). Mario and Sorex begin hot pursuit. Chapter 2: The Secret of Nevershade Village Chapter 3: Deep in the Livid Trench Chapter 4: The Luchadore and the Cooligan Chapter 5: The Land Before Toad Chapter 6: Braving Ice Chapter 7: N.E.M.O Rising Chapter 8: Bowser and the Power of Yarn Chapter 9: Thunder Storm Chapter 10: Into the Supernova Epilogue: Darkness' Domain Aftergame Gameplay The partner system returns, and the gameplay is almost identical to that of the original Paper Mario and it's sequel. It is an RPG, like most installments, and features a dark and thick storyline (unlike Sticker Star). There is also a pit of 100 trials, like PMTTYD and SPM. It also features a massive overworld, and in it, one partner can follow Mario around. Stickers also return, but they are used as special attack items. You can also combine stickers by going to Creativ T.'s stand (in the far outskirts of Moontown, the game's hub) to create even more powerful attacks. As far as the battle system goes, the classic jump and hammer icons return. The special attacks are Gem Powers this time. At the end of every world, the player collects a legend gem, which contains the spirit of a legendary animal. Once collected, it gives you a specific power, for instance: Chapter 4's gem contains a legendary monstrous luchadore, so using SP, Mario can use the Ultra Punch, where a huge fist comes from the ether, and punches all enemies. As far as partners go, in the overworld, every partner has one overworld ability. In battle, the partner starts out with only one attack, but if one uses shine sprites, they can increase the strength of their attacks, and unlock new abilities. There is a total of ten partners in the game: eight are required, while two are optional. Locations *Bowser's Castle- Bowsers military stronghold. *Moontown-The main hub of the game. *Moontown Sewers-The sewers of moontown *Evermore Swamp- the setting of chapter 1. This is the lurking place of the Swampsnake, a mysterious beast that resides below. *Swampy Castle- a castle in Evermore Swamp where the McDeath Brothers lurk. *Lossolus Woods- a place where many boos and ghosts lurk. This place is where the Griffin disappeared... *Nevershade Village- a place that seems normal, but the citizens have a dark secret . *The Great Livid Reef- a huge reef that Mario explores in chapter 3. *The Pure Gold Arena- the setting of Chapter 4, where Mario is forced to fight 80 great warriors. *Fossil Crater- a huge crater where Mario travels back in time. *Yoshi Plains-A place where Yoshi's and other dinosaurs reside in peace. *Mount Deadstroke- a volcano where only the most violent of dinosaurs hang out. The dungeon of Chapter 5. *The Lost Ice Cavern- a lost cavern that holds the Semurv jewel. *Hurricane Core- the core of the lost cavern. *''N.E.M.O''- The mother ship of the galastar invasion. *Yin-Yarn Fortress- Bowser's ultimate stronghold. *Yin-Yarn Gate- The gate into Yin-Yarn castle. *The Yarn Vortex- The source of all yarn in the universe. *Skynight- The only isle where you can see the Mushroom World. *Sky Tower- The place where Rizo is fought. *Supernova Castle- Lord Slate's personal castle, where Peach is kept, and Slate holds the final gem, the Singularity gem, here. *Alternate Dimension- The place where Typhon was held for centuries. *Sorcerer's Crypt- The ancient resting place of Delconda. *The Glade Portal- the main setting of the aftergame. *The Pit of 100 Trials- a place built by he ancients to hold monsters. Poll Tell me what you think so far... What's your overall opinion of the game so far? Fantastic!!!:) Pretty Good... Cliché Worse then Sticker Star... :( Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario Games